tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chris Bradford
Chris Bradford, nach seiner Mutation auch als "Dogpound" und "Rahzar" bekannt, ist ein Mitglied des Foot Clans und ein Antagonist der Turtles aus der 2012 Animationsserie. 2012 Animationsserie thumb|left|200px|Bradford als IdolChris Bradford war in der amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit ein allseits gefeierter Kampfkunststar, dessen Popularität so groß war, dass er sogar in den Achtziger Jahren eine eigene Cartoonserie vermacht bekam. Insgeheim aber war Bradford ein Mitglied des verbrecherischen Foot Clans und der beste Schüler und persönlicher Adjutant des Shredders. Die Dojos, die er über die ganze USA betrieb, dienten einzig dem Zweck, potentielle neue Rekruten für den Foot Clan zu finden."The Pulverizer Returns!" Wie Bradford dem Shredder begegnete und zu seinem Gefolgsmann wurde, ist bisher noch nicht bekannt. thumb|left|200px|Bradford und XeverAls der Shredder Hinweise darauf erhielt, dass sein alter, tot geglaubter Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi sich anscheinend in New York City aufhielt, begab er sich nach Amerika und beauftragte sowohl Bradford als auch Xever, seinen anderen Gefolgsmann, nach Yoshi zu suchen. Diese Zusammenarbeit mißfiel Bradford, da er Xever, einen Straßenverbrecher, unter seiner Würde hielt, während Xever seinerseits Bradfords strikter Ehrencodex und Prominentenstatus nicht gefiel. Nachdem die Turtles, die Ziehsöhne Yoshis (der in der Zwischenzeit zu einem Mutanten geworden war), ihnen jedoch ihre ersten Niederlagen zugefügt hatten und daher die Gunst des Shredders teilweise verloren hatten, fanden die beiden allmählich eine gemeinsame Basis und begannen, vereint nach den Turtles zu suchen."New Friend, Old Enemy""Never Say Xever" thumb|left|200px|Bradford als DogpoundSchließlich bot den beiden sich die Gelegenheit, Rache an den Turtles zu nehmen, als diese versuchten, eine Mutagenbombe der außerirdischen Kraang zu entschärfen, deren Inhalt die gesamnte Stadt zu mutieren drohte. Unglücklicherweise waren sich beide der Natur dieser Waffe nicht bewusst, und als sie von den Turtles in die Enge getrieben wurden, entschied sich Bradford, die Turtles mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, anstatt eine erneute Niederlage durch deren Hand einzustecken. Als er aber die Bombe mit seinem Schwert anstach, ließ er statt des Sprengsatzes den Mutagentank platzen, und er und Xever wurden von der Substanz überspült. Da Bradford kurz zuvor von Shredders Shiba-Hund Hachiko, mit dem er sich anzufreunden versucht hatte, gebissen worden war, verwandelte er sich folglich in einen riesigen Hundemutanten."The Gauntlet" Mit der Zeit begann Bradford seinen plump geratenen Mutantenkörper zu verachten und wünschte sich wieder seine alte Gestalt zurück. Als er im Auftrag Karais den Wissenschaftler Baxter Stockman einfangen sollte, versuchten er und Xever, ihn dazu zu "überreden", ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln. Durch Zufall kamen ihnen jedoch wieder die Turtles in die Quere; dabei stürzte Bradford in ein neues Mutagenbad, welches ihn in eine riesige, werwolfartige Kreatur verwandelte, die von Michelangelo spontan "Rahzar" getauft wurde."Mikey Gets Shellacne" thumb|210px|Bradfords sterbliche ÜberresteBradford/Rahzar diente dem Shredder weiterhin als getreuer Gefolgsmann, selbst nachdem er durch eine Mutagenbehandlung eine monströse Form angenommen hatte. Bei einem entscheidenden Duell zwischen ihm und seinen Kameraden gegen die Turtles und deren Freunde, die Mutanimals, wurde Rahzar von Leatherhead unter Wasser gerissen und ertränkt."Requiem" Später, nachdem der Shredder während seines Rachefeldzugs gegen die Turtles den Tod gefunden hatte"Owari" und Tiger Claw zu dämonischen Kräften griff, um sich für den Tod seines Meisters zu rächen,"Scroll of the Demodragon" wurde Bradfords Leiche geborgen und vom Dämondrachen Kavaxas, den Tiger Claw sich unterworfen hatte, wieder zum Leben erweckt."The Forgotten Swordsman" Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Bradford nicht mehr länger ein Lebender, sondern ein Untoter war, der vollständig unter Kavaxas' Kontrolle stand. Im Verlauf eines Gefechts zwischen Kavaxas und den Turtles fiel Bradford in die Tiefen der Erde und kehrte nicht mehr zurück."End Times" Fähigkeiten thumb|270px|Bradford in all seinen Inkarnationen"[[The Weird World of Wyrm"]]Als Mensch stand Bradford auf dem Höhepunkt seiner physischen Fähigkeiten. Er war ein gut trainierter Athlet und Kampfkünstler, und durch das persönliche Training des Shredders auch im Umgang mit den Waffen der Ninja geschult. Als Dogpound wurde Bradfords Stärke um einige Grade erhöht, und gemäß seines genetischen Templats wurden ihm auch ein geschärfter Geruchs- und Hörsinn verliehen. Sein linker Arm ist aus noch ungeklärten Gründen weitaus stärker entwickelt als der rechte; dafür ist die rechte Hand mit einer Hornhaut bedeckt, die selbst direkte Treffer von Schwertklingen abwehren kann. Nach seinem zweiten Mutagenbad veränderte sich Bradfords Gestalt zu einer werwolfähnlichen Form, bei der einige Körperteile - der Brustkorb, Wirbelsäule, Hüften, Hände und Füße - nicht mit Haut, sondern mit einer Knochenschicht bedeckt wurde, was ihm ein albtraumhaft skelettartiges Aussehen verlieh. Als Rahzar wurden Bradfords Stärke und Reflexe auf eine weitere, nicht festgelegte Stufe hochgestellt. Außerdem erhielt er dabei mindestens einen Meter lange Klauen an seinen Extremitäten, welchen er seinen neuen Spitznamen verdankt. Diese Klauen kann er auch als Geschosse ähnlich wie Shuriken einsetzen. Spielzeug *''Siehe TMNT 2012 Actionfiguren 'und 'TMNT Lego'' Bildergalerie TMNT12_Chris_Bradford_fame.jpg|Bradford als Idol DARK NINJA.png|Bradford als Dark Ninja TMNT12 Chris Bradford Xever.jpg|Bradford und Xever TMNT12 mutate cause Chris.jpg|Die Ursache der Mutation TMNT12 Chris Bradford Dogpound.jpg|Bradford bei seiner Verwandlung in Dogpound TMNT12 Rahzar.png|Bradford als Rahzar Lego Dogpound.png|Dogpound als Lego-Figur Trivia *Bradfords menschliche Form ist eine offensichtliche Anspielung auf den US-amerikanischen Kampfkunststar und Schauspieler Chuck Norris. Eine weitere solche Parodie ist in der Figur Buff Nordick aus der Comicgeschichte "The Shell of the Dragon" zu finden. *Bradfords Name gleicht dem eines bekannten britischen Kampfkünstlers, der auch als Autor und Musiker tätig ist. *Bradford teilt auch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Charakter Wolf aus der Disney-Serie Gargoyles, einschließlich dessen Sprecher (Clancy Brown) und seine Verwandlung in einen humanoiden Wolf. *Der Name "Dogpound" setzt sich aus den englischen Worten "dog" (Hund) und "to pound" ("verprügeln" oder "in den Boden stampfen") zusammen. *Die 2012 Version von Chrome Dome ist sehr an Bradfords Aufzug als 'Dark Ninja' angelehnt. Siehe auch *Chuck Norris 2012 Serie *Foot Clan **Shredder **Xever *Michelangelo *Rahzar *Buff Nordick *Hachiko *''Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew'' Einzelnachweise en:Dogpound Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Handlanger